


Dandelion

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The dandelion becomes nothing in her hand.





	Dandelion

Maeve crushes a dandelion in the palm of hand into a yellowish pulp that stains her skin. The stone underneath her foot crumbles at the pressure into a cloud of grey dust. 

Her strength is incredible, fragile and strong things both shatters at its force. She always has to be careful, restrained with everything she grips. A hug when she's overexcited could end in tragedy.

On the news, a few weeks before was a girl not much older than her who had accidentally broken her dad's spine during a hug. 

Sometimes she wonders why children like her are left with parents so fragile.


End file.
